


《困兽》3

by ziyua



Category: Garou (One-Punch Man) - Fandom, Garou bottom, Garou/Metal Bat (One-Punch Man) - Fandom, Metal Bat (One-Punch Man) - Fandom, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyua/pseuds/ziyua





	《困兽》3

前情回顾：  
被金属球棒碰……为什么会那么有感觉啊……  
理由清清楚楚地在心里，却无法坦率地承认。  
饿狼闭上了眼睛。  
\-------------------------------

（十）  
“唔……！水龙……”  
豆大的汗水从额间滑下，脖颈和胸背的湿气把上衣浸透，不知什么时候盖在身上的毯子让发寒的身躯体温回升。从那吊诡的梦境里逃脱，饿狼猛地睁开双眼。四周只是装横普通不过的客厅，微黄的灯光暖暖地照耀着整个空间，仿佛无人的屋内一片静谧，能听到厨房池子的龙头嘀嗒的水声。  
……还有余悸之下自己心脏猛烈的跳动。  
“呼……”饿狼双手撑在沙发上勉强支起身体坐好，伸手揉弄着微微发胀的太阳穴，深深地松了一口气。  
差点以为……  
已经分不清在身上驰骋的海胆头是真实所见，或是虚幻的自我恐吓。醒来确认了自己身处金属球棒的家里，而不是那个地下室，真是太好了……  
拉开身上的毯子，饿狼从沙发上站起来，摇摇晃晃地在屋里到处转了一圈，“不在家啊……金属球棒。”  
大概又是出门当英雄去了吧。  
饿狼回到了沙发双臂往两边一张，瘫在了靠背上。  
说起来，自己是什么时候睡着的，又睡了多久啊？金属球棒家的沙发可比公园脏兮兮的长凳和地下室的铁笼子舒服多了，总感觉很久都没有像这样安稳地睡过觉了。虽然梦到了该死的场景，出了一身冷汗，不过也感觉烧稍微退下去了，该拜屁股里那个奇怪的药所赐吗？  
边漫无边际地想着，饿狼不由自主地晃动两下双腿，摩擦被汗水或者什么东西弄湿了的股间。  
“嘶……”炸起的眉毛不悦地抖动。  
屁股好奇怪……  
莫名其妙地想被插入。  
饿狼低头望着自己的胯下。明明什么也没有做，裆部已经微微隆起，被穿得歪歪扭扭、下滑了一半的内裤露出的一丛张牙舞爪的毛发，像欲望化成的蛇。试探性地伸入股间，手指游走在臀缝，伸入湿润的穴口。  
果然后面也兴奋起来了……  
饿狼想起在水龙家的时候，体内从来是被塞得满满当当的，少有体会到这种空虚感。现在离开水龙估计也有几天了，屁股难得放了如此长假，却突然怀念被侵犯的感觉了吗？  
以至于做个梦都他娘的是被水龙……  
不……不是渴望被侵犯……而是用屁股获得的快感。  
那样的快感只用手指是无法满足的。况且，除了水龙强迫他的屁股吞入东西，他也没试过这种方式的自渎。  
简直就像……离不开水龙那话儿一样。  
绝对不能让这种事发生！  
“去哪揍一下英雄发泄一下吧……”灵机一动地给自己提出了不错的建议，饿狼像被重新注入力量似的来了兴致，双手握拳捏出关节摩擦的声响，为能久违地出门活动而兴奋不已，跳上屋子里打开着的窗户以肉眼难以捕捉的速度跃出。

（十一）  
今天那个丑小孩没有去公园。没有《英雄名鉴》的信息，要在街上像无头苍蝇一样寻找英雄并不容易。  
“真是的，那些半吊子的英雄都在干什么啊，这不有很多怪人出没吗。”把二话不说就冲上来发动无差别攻击的怪人们打烂成碎块，饿狼吹了吹冒着烟的毫发无损的拳头，看着落荒而逃的杂碎怪人消失在街道尽头。  
明明是来英雄狩猎的，英雄没见着几个，倒是顺手消灭了一些挡路的怪人。这些弱到不行的玩意儿连当练手的对象都不够格，无从知道力量恢复到了什么程度，这让饿狼感到了一丝烦躁。  
“……倒是给我来个至少A级的英雄啊！！！”咆哮着，饿狼用一拳把旁边的墙壁捶出个大坑。  
“各位市民请注意，本市已经升级为‘鬼’级警报，请注意避难。”街上的高音喇叭播报着紧急通知，警鸣声划破长空，街上的人们四处鸟散，纷纷躲进最近的避难所。远处高大的建筑群被巨大的冲击碎裂轰塌，爆破声接连不断，四处飞扬的石头和尘土把蔚蓝的天空染得灰白。  
“哈啊，‘鬼’级……！”饿狼抬头看向动静发出的方向，全身的血液再次沸腾。“这样……就能引来S级英雄了！”  
在怪人出没的中心地带，低吼着的巨大章鱼怪摆动着强度媲美钢铁的触手，将所清扫的地面化为废墟。身穿校服的男人从地面蹬上它的触手，握紧手中的球棒举高到头顶，然后重重地将它肉乎乎的脑袋敲出巨大的凹痕。那破裂的组织流出紫色的血液，怪物加速扭动触手想要将人甩下。  
“气势野蛮龙卷风——！！”金属球棒使出必杀技，受到打击的怪物的双眼出喷洒更多血液，随着骇人的悲鸣进入胡乱攻击的暴走状态，力量提升了的触手抓住了空隙将金属球棒撞飞到十几米外的地面上。  
“咳啊……！”从额头流下的血流如注，温热地覆盖在脸颊和眼皮，金属球棒单手用球棒支撑着身体，踩稳了脚下凹陷的水泥。  
气势还没发挥出来，被那么一打，又好像更精神了呐……  
抬手用袖子抹掉有些遮住视线的血块，飞沙走石的混乱中，面前出现了眼熟的T恤和裤衩——球棒认得出来那是他自己的衣服。  
穿着他衣服的家伙，还有那个冲天的牛角发型，怎么看都是饿狼本尊。  
“喂……！饿狼！”  
“怎么只有你在打怪人啊，真没劲。”饿狼双手插着裤兜，瞥了眼那只愤怒地向四周发动进攻的怪人，又看向了蹲在身后的球棒。  
“是病人就给我在家好好休养啊！来这里干什么？”本以为发着烧应该在家里睡觉的家伙，果然还是不安分地跑出来了。金属球棒边喊道，边挥舞球棒斩断了高速突刺到面前的触手。“我现在可没功夫陪你玩狩猎游戏……！”   
“哈……？慢吞吞地连一只高级海鲜都干不掉的人在说什么屁话啊？”沿着饿狼手掌挥动轨迹的蓝色流线起落，疯狂蔓延的组织瞬间化为碎片，深色的血液爆发出怪异的腥臭四处飞溅。一片落在上衣，液体所及的布料冒着黑烟，烧却殆尽。  
“别碰血！！”球棒见状急切地提醒道，一边躲闪如雨般落下的怪人鲜血。  
饿狼随即快速地侧过脑袋躲避了直冲脸颊的几滴。他撇撇嘴，那沾满怪人恶心体液的身上残余的贴在皮肤上的，已经不知道能不能被称作“衣服”了。  
“嘁……”  
这怪人的属性有够恶心人的。  
“嘛啊，没有英雄，先拿这个家伙练手吧。”如尖锐鹰爪的手做好了使出流水岩碎拳的准备，猎人注视猎物的目光下怪人高速的动作被一一拆解，露出破绽。仿佛切口和有害体液喷射的走向都能被精准预测，完美地躲闪了怪人物理和化学的袭击。  
怪人越是被打得破烂，流出的强腐蚀性物质越多。金属球棒一面躲避着四处都是的怪人血液，一面不甘示弱地追加怒罗严暴击。逐渐地，怪人失去了反抗的精力，失去的体液和组织过多，连正常形态都无法维持了。像一个抽搐的肉块，仅剩残余的神经反射发生动作罢了。  
“即使没有修炼，我超越‘鬼’级也绰绰有余。”饿狼恶劣地笑着对旁边的金属球棒炫耀，“那么，接下来该回到英雄狩猎的主题……”  
“还没结束……！”“啪——！”“啊……！”  
作为怪人最后的无声抵抗，像炸弹一样突然爆裂的肉块继续释放出强酸。见多了各种怪人奇怪阴招球棒像是对此有所觉察，在肉块迸发的间隙拽着饿狼把他扑到了地上。  
所幸爆发的距离不大，两人所处范围怪人体液的射程让球棒的校服外套和裤子烧穿了几个1厘米直径的洞。  
啊。衣服穿得多就是好。虽然这下子两套衣服都在一场战斗里毁了。  
“金属球棒，你很重诶。”猝不及防就被对方突然扑倒在地上，浑身的重量都压在自己身上的触感让饿狼脑袋发昏。这个笨蛋……自以为是地在做什么保护别人的事情啊？蠢死了。玩逞英雄游戏到脑子不好使了吧？  
脸无比贴近的距离能让两人感觉到对方炙热的呼吸。看得见彼此的耳根染上了红色，一面饿狼使劲地推开球棒胸口，一面是球棒双手撑在地面慌乱起身。  
“被英雄保护算什么啊？我才没那么逊。”  
“闭嘴，就算站在旁边的不是你，我也会这么做。” 金属球棒闭眼拍拍身上的灰尘，捡起掉在地上的球棒。  
“既然身体恢复了，你应该也有要去的地方吧。”  
话音刚落，饿狼迅速伸手勾住了金属球棒的肩膀。  
“有啊，去你家换件新衣服。”  
“啧，再给弄坏你就给我赔钱。”球棒深知自己拗不过他，只能扭过头任饿狼跟在旁边一起回家。  
远处，高大的长发男人默默看着两人打打闹闹离去的身影。  
“哦呀……原来这就是职业英雄的魅力吗……”水蓝色的武道服中央金色的五角星在阳光下闪闪发光。  
“要不哪天我也去报名体验一下当英雄好了……”  
男人轻笑着挠挠后脑勺，转身隐没在了街道深处。

（十二）  
“我说，你怎么理所当然地就赖在别人家啊。”金属球棒从衣柜里翻出新的衣服，在空中抛出几乎笔直的线条，砸到了饿狼的胸口。  
“反正你家也挺空的，多个人帮你看家还有意见啊？”饿狼撇撇嘴，接下宣泄般打到身上的带着洗衣液香气的衣服。打量了眼衣服，又看看自己战斗之后脏兮兮的身体，略微思考了几秒，把身上溶解残余的仅剩布料从皮肤上扒拉下来。  
“我去洗澡。”只保留着裤衩，饿狼便拐入了浴室。金属球棒瞥见他光裸的上身，雕塑般优美的肌肉线条得以暴露，洁白的肌肤上一个个显眼的红印子，主人对此似乎毫不介意，球棒便没来由地感到烦躁。  
单纯遵从本心的话，他并不会拒绝把自家的沙发和浴室借给饿狼。但就像刚撞见昏迷在街上的饿狼的那天，即使已经将对方的身体上镌刻的秘密一览无余，球棒也无从知道对方究竟经历了什么。自己不敢问，饿狼也不会说。或许对于对方来说，自己或许只是个顺便伸出援手的过路客？  
也搞不清为什么要对这个和英雄敌对的家伙这么友善，只知道面对日常形单影只，表面行事乖张却也有可怜一面的饿狼，有了想要温柔对待的心情。如果这纯粹是友谊的发酵倒还能理解，问题是，看着同为男性的饿狼的肉体，他竟然不合时宜地产生了性欲。  
就是这样毫无改善的疏离感，和想要更加靠近的心情，让十七岁的少年体验到名为青春的纠结。  
球棒觉得自己智商简直不够用，这样的问题想破头也没有解。“真不爽啊……”听着浴室里传出哗啦的水声，球棒一屁股坐到了身后，将自己陷入柔软的沙发，视线呆滞地在天花板上盘旋的飞虫和伸出的手掌间交错。  
——触碰了饿狼的身体，然后躲起来用以自慰的这只手。  
“我这只笨手可千万别做错事啊……”

玻璃门紧闭的氤氲浴室里，热水溢出轻柔的白雾，水珠陆续不断地打在瓷砖和饿狼的后背，沿着颈窝，脊背，腿间，汇聚成一股水涡旋转着吸入下水道。液滴悬挂在额间散下的碎发，闪着晶莹的光。饿狼双颊因为蒸汽的热量而闷到潮红，耳朵随之抖动了两下。  
怪人体液和灰尘混合起来腥臭的味道已经洗掉了，身体红一块紫一块的依然碍眼，像奴隶永远甩不掉的耻辱烙印。而且水龙这种宣誓主权的行为，也感觉和往电线杆上不停撒尿的狗无异。  
和球棒在街上解决了怪人的那个时候，从毛孔渗出的寒意又是什么？  
简直像被谁视奸了一样。  
饿狼轻轻关掉浴室花洒的开关，猛力晃动脑袋把头发多余的水分甩干。换上了球棒给的衣服，鼻尖被和对方身上相似的气味环绕。  
承认寄居在S级英雄家里是一件难以启齿的事情，不过……没什么比这更棒的庇护所了。

（十三）  
饿狼翘着二郎腿躺平在沙发，双手拿着书百无聊赖地翻着。金属球棒穿着睡衣站在房间门口，重重地打了个哈欠。“明天我妹妹就要回来了，早上得去车站接她。先睡了。”  
“哦。”假装口头答应，眼看球棒房内的灯光熄灭，看起来像是逐渐进入梦乡，饿狼坏心地从沙发上跳了起来。  
悄悄推开半掩着的房门，轻巧地溜进球棒的房间。  
平时睡的都是沙发，一般的活动范围也仅限于客厅，饿狼还是第一次看到金属球棒在床上毫无防备睡觉的样子。  
看起来睡得很死嘛。  
膝盖攀上床沿，一手撑在床单上，饿狼忍不住伸手去戳了一把对方的脸庞。  
平时老摆着一副臭脸，但就是个笨蛋——只不过睡着了之后是看起来顺眼一些的笨蛋而已。但是却被这样一个笨蛋深深吸引着，是因为自己的屁股也是笨蛋吗？  
见球棒没有因为这些小动作而被惊扰，依然呼吸平稳地睡着，饿狼把上身凑得更近。  
“啾。”  
只是在熟睡着的球棒的嘴唇啄了一下，柔软的触感似乎带着电流，饿狼的发烫起来的脸随即离开，并用手捂住疯狂跃动的心脏。  
和水龙舌头深吻都没有过的感觉。难道说，这才是真正想要的亲吻吗？  
想要更多。……甚至还想和金属球棒做爱。  
看着金属球棒松垮的睡裤包裹着的胯下，饿狼无法自控地开始想象起那根物事挺拔起来会是什么模样。金属球棒的东西插到屁股里的话……会有多舒服？  
像被原始的欲望支配的野兽，饿狼早已习惯会产生这样淫荡想法的自己。  
如果是和金属球棒的话，那就是自己心甘情愿的选择，这样的自由是绝不可能被他人强行施舍而得到的。  
修长的手指游走上对方的胯部，伏下身子将脸埋到金属球棒两腿之间。饿狼知道怎么取悦男人，他只想尽快地把那些习得的技巧在这里付诸实践——虽然是胆小鬼一般只敢趁对方熟睡之后才动手动脚。  
但是……也想让这个迟钝的家伙满足那长久以来的渴望。被压抑了许久，在他面前随时可能爆发的……爱欲。  
然后头发忽然被来自上方的力量揪住了。  
“你在干什么啊饿狼……！！！”球棒紧紧抓住了不怀好意地在胯下乱动的饿狼的脑袋，神色是恼羞成怒的意味。  
出色的警觉性让球棒先前觉察到了什么，他还没有完全熟睡，只是闭着眼睛等待对方的行动。出乎意料地，饿狼潜入房间里确实“袭击”了他——不过是另一种“袭击”。他竟然被饿狼吻了。  
这家伙……！！  
球棒的内心固然是冲击的，脑袋似乎也变成了一片空白。不过接下来饿狼的举动更让他惊诧不已，以至于自己在被对方撩拨得下身擦枪走火之前，及时弹起来阻止那颗乱动的脑袋。  
“干什么，”饿狼坐在床上，恶劣地对球棒笑笑，“我想睡床。”  
“……”  
金属球棒简直想拿他的球棒给对方脑袋来上一发。但明天接送善子可不能迟到，如果和饿狼计较起来说不定就没法入睡了。  
双眼带上了疲困的黑眼圈，球棒不耐烦地揉揉眼睛，“行了行了烦死了你，别妨碍我睡觉，不然绝对要干掉你。”说完，他拉上被子翻个身。  
“干得掉就来干啊……嘁……”饿狼小声嘀咕着，顺势躺在了背对自己的金属球棒旁边。  
……床，果然好舒服。

※这天晚上，球棒并没有睡着。  
*第二天  
“哥哥你怎么了，昨天没有好好睡觉吗？”善子拉着球棒的手，看他走没几步就打一个哈欠，黑眼圈也快长到了下巴。  
“哦，没什么……”球棒低头看着善子，“是有野猫半夜爬到床上来了而已。”

（十四）  
饿狼产生了人生中仅有的一次做贼心虚的感觉。明明是个多次在外面吃霸王餐也毫无心理负担的人，现在被金属球棒双手揪着衣领，逼到了房间的墙壁上，因为不知道如何回应而感到慌张，额间流下一滴汗。  
“好了，我妹现在去上钢琴训练班了，你给我解释一下……”金属球棒紧蹙双眉，严肃地盯着饿狼别到一旁的金色双眸。“昨天晚上奇奇怪怪的，你到底想干嘛！”  
被面前这家伙突然就亲过来，还有敏感部位被乱摸一通，球棒就算再迟钝也知道这意味着什么。如果那是捉弄人的恶作剧，他就更没法原谅了！特别是，本来就因为对饿狼的身体起了反应而烦恼着，可不想因为对方刻意的撩拨使坏而不争气地当场硬起来！  
“笨蛋，这不很明显吗。”饿狼摆出一副满不在乎的神情，故作轻松的语气，原本侧视的双目重新与球棒相对，他深深地吸了一口气。  
“喜欢你，想碰你。”  
这么说时，加速的血液流动让脸颊和耳后染上绯红，脑袋好像也涨了起来。  
告白几乎微不可闻，依然被逼着亮出了唯一的底牌。本来不愿在当事人面前坦率，羞耻死了，但被金属球棒的气势迫使，让饿狼破罐子破摔地无所畏惧起来，倒不如主动先承认的好。  
“……！”球棒这边的空气仿佛凝结了一般。揪着饿狼胸前衣服的双手停顿下来，难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，确认着饿狼不像是在开玩笑。  
被这个英雄猎人表白了啊……那感觉就像是朦胧地包裹着什么重要的东西的泡沫，被直接戳破了。亦或是踩进了不敢跨越的那道线。  
球棒对此并不感到讨厌。相反地，那份迷茫和躁动一瞬间烟消云散了似的，让他此前的心情也明晰了起来。  
说不定……我也是个会喜欢上饿狼的同性恋吧。牙白……  
紧紧攥住饿狼衣服的手松开，球棒的脸颊也染上绯红。“是、是吗……我大概……也不讨厌你……”手不由自主地转而抓上了自己的裤子，以缓解内心的紧张。“而且作为男人还对你产生了妄想什么的……！”  
语无伦次。我到底在说什么啊。  
球棒想从地下找个缝钻进去。  
“哈……”心里的石头落地，饿狼咧嘴扯出一个得意的笑容，“那不就可以做爱了。”手不安分地伸到球棒的胯下，探入裤头摸索着那根让他垂涎许久的物事。  
“唔！”球棒的脸更红得要爆炸，身体不住地颤栗，抓住了胡乱放肆的饿狼的手腕，“随随便便就说这种话吗……”  
像被荡妇盯上的处男似的。虽然球棒也的的确确是个cherry boy就是了。  
顺水推舟地进行下去会有些艰难，不过球棒遇到困难时坚持的一贯理念是：不能在气势上落于下风。他缓缓地换气，凑近了饿狼的脸，用另一手扣住对方的后脑勺，毫无技巧地吻了上去。顺应饿狼的刻意配合，像尝到肉食的狗，贪婪地伸出舌头舔舐对方的嘴唇，又急不可耐且粗暴地将其啃咬至红肿。  
饿狼嘴唇有些发疼，但还是回应着球棒青涩的交缠。他自己虽然被水龙吻了很多次，但自己也并不算很会亲嘴，只是简单粗暴地用这些动作告诉对方，那隐藏的心意。嘴边流下的银丝顺着下巴滴下，双方总算放开了彼此。  
“饿狼，我真的可以……抱你吗？”球棒深深地看进对方沾上情欲的双眼，带上怜爱的感情捧上饿狼的脸颊。被饿狼不停地诱惑，他已经把持不住了。  
“嗯。”饿狼耸耸肩，“没所谓。”实际上是想被球棒的那根捅屁股想得不得了，并且主动地撩开了衣角。  
大概是太年轻的人满腔热血无从冷却，就容易被煽动，饿狼像长着犄角的恶魔，让球棒体验到了被欲望支配的感觉。


End file.
